When They meet
by Fox131
Summary: As you have probably already guessed from the titel. Harry and Percy meet. I know this isn't the best summery and all, but I kind of make the story up while I'm writing it. Percy wakes up in the hospital wing, Annabeth is gone and three people look like they wanted to strangel him. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

This is my First FanFiction and I hope you will enjoy reading it, as much as I have enjoyed writing this story.

I hope I will be able to upload every week, or even day. I will have to see how it works for me. So please be patient. I will need your help with this story, otherwise I might give up on it, so please, please tell me if you like it.

Yours,

Fox131

* * *

**Disclaimer: Please note that I do NOT own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter.**

**Percy: Yes, true Fox131 does not own anything, just this fanfiction. everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling.**

**Me: Thanks Percy. Now let us begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Percy's POV

I woke up in what seemed to me like a hospital wing. Gleaming rays of sun shone through the Windows, onto freshly cleaned white blankets that lay neatly on the rows of beds. I had absolutely no Idea where I was. It definitely was the hospital wing of this place though. I could see a woman running around to different beds and mending wounds, healing bones or... wait what? What was that in her Hand? Are you kidding me? A Wand? For a few seconds I thought I was dreaming or something. But no, I was wide awake. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, she had put her Wand into her Robe, but I could still see the tip of it that peered out of the pocket. Were the hell am I? I mean come on... a Wand? After all that I have been through with Annabeth and Grover and every other friend of mine, this could just be a joke. With a jolt I sat up. Annabeth! Were was she? I immediately tried to get up and walk out of the huge double doors at the end of the room. I did not care in which condition I was in, the only thing that mattered to me right now was that Annabeth was safe and sound.

"Were do you think you are going young man?" The voice of a women asked in a disapproving tone. Her hair had already turned grey of age and her blue eyes looked up and down at me scepticaly, as if she wern't sure what to make of me.

"I need to find Annabeth." I replied, my mouth was dry and it seemed that I didn't have a sip of water in ages. I needed to look for her, maybe she knew what had happend or maybe she was freaking out already that I was missing, like the time Hera had taken me on an unwilling field trip. But that's an other Story. Gladly I haven't lost my memorie completely. I knew my past and who I was. Just the memorie of how and why I came here was gone. That was pretty awkward, though I had been through worse.

"That can wait. You need to be completely healthy till I let you go. You looked horrible when you were brought here, as if you were beat up by a herd of monsters. It took nearly a week till you awoke."

What I was asleep a whole week? Even with ambrosia? Wow, that fight must have been really bad I assumed. I week was a damn long time for a demigod. Even an hour could decide the fate of the gods. A week could mean everything.

"I can't wait. I'm completely fine and have been much worse already. Plus I am pretty sure that it was a herd of monsters." I returned to her astonishment. I turned and was just about to walk out of the room when the door opened and three people about my age came walking in heading directly in my direction with their wands out, their tips facing towards me. The Boy in the middle came closer fast. I was tempted to take out my pen and uncap riptide, but I decided that wouldn't be a good idea. When there was the slightest chance that they could trust me, I would hopelessly destroy it by waving around my sword. Plus, I did not even know if it would even harm them if it came to a fight. Were they mortal? I clearly thought that they could not be demigods though.

* * *

**I updated this chapter a little. Hope you like it. Please Report any major mistakes I did, it would be an aweful lot of help. Thanks for reading, hopefuly till soon.**

**Fox**


	2. Chapter 1,2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the world this story plays in, just the story itself.**

**Harry: Have fun reading.**

**Percy: Yeah, everybody have fun reading, me being terrorized with silly wands.**

**Harry: Wands are not silly.**

**Percy: Sorry, but for me they are.**

**Me: Oh, and thanks to isabella black444, Laura and of course all other viewers and guests.**

* * *

Harry's POV

Me, Hermione and Ron ran along the corridor till we reached the entrance of Hogwarts' hospital wing. "Harry. I don't think just because he's..." Hermione started to call, but Ron spoke in between "But he could be...".

"Stop arguing. That's exactly the reason why we came, to find out if he's dangerous." I replied. I wanted to know who that Boy was the whole School hab been talking about. Some said that he had drenched several students in water, as he was fighting against a woman and her followers, with pure willpower. He seemed to be a menace. That woman surely hadn't done anything that bad, I assumed. Some People said he rescued the students from her, others said that the woman could not even protect herself against his pure dark evil of this guy. So I decided to find out for myself. I had just found out that he was kept in the hospital wing, when somebody said that he was awake.

We darted into the room and there he stood. He looked a bit like me, he had the same messy hair and green eyes, though his were more of a sea green shade. He wore a singed orange t-shirt and jeans. He looked stronger and more muscular and an aura of strength surrounded him, although he had slept for a week due to injury. He came towards him and in the glimpse of a second my wand was an inch from this throat. He raised his arms in defeat and I could hear him mumble something like "holy Zeus". I slowly lowered my wand, keeping it in my hand, just in case. "He can't be a death eater. He doesn't have the mark. See" Hermione pointed towards his arms and I followed her gaze. She was right as usual, though I still could not shake of the feeling that we should not trust him that easily, he still could be dangerous.

"Death eater?" he asked with a snicker., and his expression turned from unreadable, to confused, to slightly amused and back t unreadable in the wink of an eye. I had no Idea what seemed to amuse him.

"What is so funny?" Ron asked with a little fright in his voice.

"Oh, nothing important really. But why exactly were you just threatening me with your...uhm...wands?" he asked calmly, as if it was normal for him being threatened by strangers.

* * *

"Whoah" he said, his arms still raised high in the air. " Listen. I don't know where I am and how I came here. But I suppose that when you don't hurt me or my friends, who probably aren't even here, I won't hurt you." When we nodded he carefully lowered his hands. One of them resting on his jeans pocket, but when he noticed my curious look he immediately moved it away. Hermione came up to my side and looked straight at him, it seemed that she could see straight into his soul. "Who are you?" she asked. "I uhmmm..." her eyes that looked in his now, seemed to unsettle him "I don't thin...oh you mean" he reached out his right hand casually in my direction and I took it gingerly and shook it. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson" just now I realised that he had a strange ascent. American maybe.

"I'm Harry Potter and this are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." I pointed to my friends. "Hi, I don't suppose you are anywhere from England"was Hermione's greeting. Percy smiled and nodded. He seemed amused by something and then his gaze tuned absent, before his thoughts seemed to trail of into a deep melancholy that reflected in his eyes. Ron said nothing, he just stood there in the back of the room, glaring at Percy. "You do not belong here" he snapped at Percy. Who had just turned in his direction. This seemed to wake him out of his trance. "No you are right, I don't." he answered all his happiness from before seemed to have vanished completely. Then he stepped out of the room leaving us three behind, startled and even more confused than they were before.

* * *

**Here is the next part. Please tell me any Errors or mistakes if you find some. Thanks. There is a poll on my pfofile about wether I should do short bits of chapters on a daily Basis. Sorry for not uploading anything yesterday. I was at a birthday party.**

**Fox**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the Reviews, sorry for not uploading. I was sick, but now I am better. Hopefully till tomorrow.**

**Percy: That's not the disclaimer...**

**Me: Yeah I know. Here it is: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Yeah we belong to J.K Rowling**

**Percy: And Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Percy's PoV**

**Chapter 2**

I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to leave the Hospital wing alone, but I needed to find Annabeth. She would know what to do right now. If I could trust this people and more important why we came here. I was certain I came here with her. Though what happened I had no clue. I walked over to a Window. Were the heck am I? I thought. Though it seemed to be a nice place. The sky was blue and dotted with bits of white cotton clouds. I could see woods in the distant and a beautiful and enormous see. Awesome. Maybe, just maybe, I could take a dive in it before we would leave. But with my luck, I wouldn't have the time to.

"This place is beautiful, isn't it?"a heard a familiar godly voice from behind. I spun on my heels, to face the goddess behind me.

"Lady Hecate why are you here?" Not a very polite question, but you know me and I was confused. "Hello young Perseus. I came here to talk about your quest. You shall stay here and befriend the wizards. More I am afraid I am not allowed to speak about" As expected a rumble in the sky confirmed what she said.

"What does that mean?" I asked a little angry. Oh my couldn't I have a break? No probably that wasn't what a Demigod was allowed to do.

"Help them Perseus in their war and you may get a break soon. Bye now Perseus and seek Dumbledore, he will await you." Then she vanished and let me more confused then before.

The usual then. A quest from the gods, no clue what to do and more questions then before. What war? I should help in a war again. Oh man, why always me? Couldn't Jason or Nico do it for once? Oh well there is no point in complaining.

"Hey wait," the boy from before called Harry shouted along the corridor. His bright green eyes looking into my direction he sprinted towards me. His friends following him. It seemed obvious that he was their leader, in a way. They seemed to be very close friends and the way that Ron glanced over to Hermione it could even be more. He did not seem very pleased with the idea of seeing me again. I could not tell why though.

"Hemione and I decided that it would be the best Idea to bring you to Dumbledore. I suppose he knows what to you, you are obviously no Student of Hogwarts. Also you could lose yourself, this place is huge you know."

I knew he meant it, but that was probably not the only reason. When they brought me they could make sure I would not hurt someone or do something stupid and they would maybe try to figure out who I was. But I didn't care really. I could understand why they were suspicious. Heck, I would probably to when some stranger walked directly into my home or into my school who doesn't belong there. But it seemed he would bring me to Dumbledore, the person Hecate talked about.

"Who is Dumbledore?" I asked curiously, before I could get myself to shut up and wait to find out, my ADHD acting up.

"He is our Headmaster" The ginger, Ron, explained and I could hear the accent again. Which I had earlier already recognized by Harry and Hermione. British probably? Hermione mentioned England earlier.

"Okay then, of we go. I hate standing around, doing nothing" I said and asked them to lead the way.


End file.
